Closer
by prying.delilah
Summary: Clarice and Will are becoming closer. But will Hannibal ruin their happiness? Sucky summary, but first try. Read and review!COMPLETE, I think.
1. Chapters 1 through 2

**Chapter 1: Glimpses in the Dark.**

Silence.

It's what she always heard. No, that's not true. Silence was what she listened to, but in her head, she heard him.

_**You are so ambitious, aren't you...**_

And where had ambition gotten her? Success? No, Clarice Starling was a wash up, a has been, an ex FBI agent who peaked while still training in the academy. No, ambition hadn't gotten her anywhere, but alone and on her ass.

Not to say that Clarice hadn't done some remarkable things during the span of her career. She had. But was everything she did really worth it? Was saving Catherine and many like her and stopping Jame and thousands like him really worth the price she ended up paying? Was it worth losing her life, her security and very nearly, her sanity?

Yes. But knowing that she would do it all again did nothing to quell the loneliness she felt inside. No one could understand. How could they? The vast majority of the world knew nothing of Dr. Lecter's character, so how could they even begin to fathom, let alone understand the conflicting feelings she had for him? Even those who came into contact with him only looked upon him as an experiment or a homework hotline for tough FBI cases.

No one had the connection.

Clarice thought back, back to when her nightmare first began. Even she, a trainee had underestimated Hannibal, despite Jack's warning.

_Remember the Red Dragon? Lecter turned Dolarhyde onto Will and his family. Will's face looks like a damn Picasso drew him, thanks to Lecter._

Clarice woke up in the middle of the night with her answer. Will.

CWHCWHCWHCWH

Jack had a lot to answer for when his time came. Not as on a career sense, but involving ethics. Oh, sure, he could always justify his actions. He did what he thought he had to do. Most people would respect him for that, not condemn him. But along the way Jack had screwed with peoples' lives. When all was said and done, did he think the ends justified the means?

Hell yes. How would he have made it this far if he didn't? Plus, he argued, those people knew what they were getting into.

But he couldn't lie to himself. Would Will have taken the Tooth Fairy case if Jack hadn't pushed him to it?

Probably not. And Clarice? She had no clue what she was signing on for. Jack had exploited her, plain and simple. Nothing he did would ever change that. All he could do was hope she'd never find out. But deep down, he knew she would, it was just a matter of time.

Jack laid back in his bed that had remained empty since the death of his wife.

Yes, he had a lot to answer for. But not today.

CWHCWHCWHCWH

Life had been quiet since Molly had gone. She said that she needed time to think and that he needed time to get his priorities straight.

And despite what she thought, Will did know what he needed. A psychiatrist. But there was no way in hell he was going to see one.

Why not, he joked, he knew a good one.

Hannibal.

He was the reason that Will's priorities were out of order, the reason that Molly was gone. He was the reason Will could never have a normal life. Or at least that's what Will likes to believe. It was easier to believe that then admit that maybe even without Hannibal his life would be screwed.

_Do you know the reason you caught me Will?_

_No I don't doctor. Enlighten me._

_You caught me because we're **just alike.**_

Will had been trying to forget that voice for some time now. Three guesses whose resonating voice was echoingin his head.

But for tonight, Will was done.

"Shut up Dr. Lecter", he muttered. "I'm different."

**Chapter 2: Is There Something You Want To Tell Me?**

Clarice had the answer, but no clue where to begin. She had never met Graham. The last place the FBI knew he was was Marathon Florida. But she was sure that he had moved on from there. Will tended to move around a lot, usually the day after the FBI located him.

But everyone knew that if anyone, Jack at least a way to get in touch with him.

Jack had been floored when Starling had flat out asked him where Will was. And in a way, he had known that this was coming. But it still frightened him.

"Please Jack, I know you're the only person he keeps in contact with-" at that, Jack snorted.

"I don't pretend to know where he is, he's made it clear that he doesn't want to be found."

Clarice's pretty face screwed up into a frown.

Jack sighed. "I'll do the best I can."

Clarice hugged him and said, "Thank you sir you don't know what this means to me."

_But I do, _Jack thought. "Just remember, Will has a lot of rage against the FBI and perhaps against me" _for good reason. _"Don't let him poison you against me and the people here who love you.

Clarice looked confused, but quickly dismissed the chief's strange warning.

Hannibal himself did not dream much. However, when he did dream it only involved one of three people. Tonight he dreamed of both Will and Clarice, a first. He laughed to himself. Those two would be the death of him. Together, the promising but stuck in denial Will and the smart and intoxicating Clarice were quite a pair. Even in his dreams he could smell them, Clarice like l'Air du Temps and Evyan and Will like childish aftershave. In his dream, Clarice was searching for someone, someone she needed desperately to see. And Will was being discovered by himself and others. Hannibal smiled in his sleep. The time was approaching to when he could see them both again.

Soon.

Will spent most of his time inside. The climate in Maine differed sharply from that of Marathon's. But since being in Marathon, Will had also been in Iowa, Pennsylvania and Virginia. But he always kept this house in Maine for when he needed time alone. Now it seemed that all he was ever would have was time. Will's only reprieve from his tedious existence was sleep, and even that was tainted.

_Do you dream much Will?_

CWHCWHCWHCWH

Clarice awoke cover in sweat to the sound of a phone ringing.

"Hello, this is Clarice Starling, how can I help you?" Clarice's voice shook.

"Hello Clarice."

Clarice's eyes blurred and she started to panic. It couldn't be!

"Clarice? Clarice! It's me, Jack!"

Oh, thank god, it's only Jack.

"Clarice! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jack." A blatant lie.

Jack knew something was wrong, but decided not to read into it. "I found him."

It took Clarice a moment to comprehend what he just said. Between the panic attack she nearly suffered and the fact that she could still hear those damn lambs screaming from her dream, she wasn't at her prime.

"You mean Will?"

Jack bit back the urge to be sarcastic. "Yes, he's staying in Treehawk, Maine. I'll send a car to pick you up tomorrow, I've already gotten your ticket."

Clarice felt a rush of love for Jack. "Thank you so much Jack. But where will I stay?" asked Clarice, noticing he hadn't mentioned hotel reservations.

"I'm sure you won't lack a place to rest your head" Jack replied rather shortly.

"Thank you again Jack, really."

"Be safe and Clarice?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Jack hung up the phone.

Jack wished that he could have been a little nicer. But he knew what was going to happen. And it probably served him right. He respected Clarice, admired her and most of all he loved her. He didn't have to send her, he had more qualified trainees. Hell, he had more qualified agents. But he chose her. And now she was going to find out why.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fancy Seeing You Here**

**Will's POV**

Will wasn't fond of guests. Why would he be? He especially hated unexpected visitors. But that's exactly what he got when an uninvited, albeit attractive woman rang his doorbell.

"Whatever you're selling miss, I'm not buying."

"Well that's good because I'm not selling anything" she replied. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Clarice Starling-"

_Why does that name ring a bell?_ he thought to himself.

"Jack Crawford told me where you were," she finished.

_Aw hell _he thought.

"So Jack sent you. Need me to endanger myself and my family again for him, is that it?" he raged. "Well you can just tell him to-"

"You misunderstand me," Clarice cut in. "I don't work for the FBI, at least not anymore. Jack and I remained friends after I..." she squirmed uncomfortably. "Quit."

"Well if you're not here on Jack's behalf, why are you here?" Will asked, not trusting her.

Again, she squirmed. "Well I just wanted to ask you some questions about..." she trailed off.

"Hannibal?" he finished. "I thought I was old news! Last I heard he was getting cozy with some rookie FBI agent." He snorted to himself. Rookies.

Clarice looked deeply offended. "How many times do I have to tell people that I was not sleeping with him! You interview a guy for a month and suddenly we're screwing!"

Then poof, it hit Will like a ton of bricks. Clarice Starling, the FBI trainee who caught an infamous serial killer with the help of Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He stood there speechless for awhile before managing to realize that he was freezing. He had forgotten that he wasn't wearing a shirt. With an open mouth, he was able to invite her inside. He immediately went into his room to put on a shirt.

"So, you're the girl" he shouted while buttoning up his shirt and throwing on a sweater.

"What do you mean?" she called back.

He joined her in the living room where she seemed to be scrutinizing his tiny house. Will was suddenly very painfully aware of the fact that his house was very messy.

"You're the one who opened up Hannibal."

"Yup."

Will decided to cut to the chase. "So why are you here, really?"

She looked suprised. " I just wanted to let you know that I was in town, so if you wanted to talk, I'm here" she finished lamely.

He sighed. Maybe she really did only want to talk. Right, and maybe angels would fly out of his ass. But he might as well find out what she was looking for.

"Where are you staying?" He asked.

"I don't really know, this trip was kind of last minute."

So he offered her a room. It was the only gentlemanly thing to do, wasn't it?

**Clarice's POV**

Clarice was so nervous when she rang Will's doorbell. But when the door opened she wasn't ready for what she found.

He was around 36 and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Her eyes rested on a thin pale and raised scar that made its' way across his torso. His face, which she could tell had been handsome at one time, was lined with scars as well.

"Whatever you're selling miss, I'm not buying."

His comment snapped her back to reality.

"Well that's good because I'm not selling anything" she replied. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Clarice Starling, Jack Crawford told me where you were."

Will, who had been shaking her hand dropped it abruptly at hearing the name Jack Crawford. He had a look of pure venom in his eyes.

"So Jack sent you. Need me to endanger myself and my family again for him, is that it?" he raged. "Well you can just tell him to-"

"You misunderstand me" Clarice mid rant. "I don't work for the FBI, at least not anymore. Jack and I remained friends after I..." she squirmed uncomfortably. "Quit." She hadn't meant to lie, it just popped out.

"Well if you're not here on Jack's behalf, why are you here?" he demanded.

Again, she squirmed. "Well I just wanted to ask you some questions about..." she didn't know how to bring it up.

"Hannibal?" he sneered. "I thought I was old news! Last I heard he was getting cozy with some rookie FBI agent."

That was it for Clarice. She prided herself on keeping work and private life separate. And with Lecter! She knew it was pricks like the guys she worked with who started that rumor. "How many times do I have to tell people that I was not sleeping with him! You interview a guy for a month and suddenly we're screwing!"

Then Clarice realized that Will didn't know who she was. Until now. She hadn't wanted him to find out like that if she had a choice.

Will just stood there for a moment before he found his manners and invited her in. He instantly went to a room off of the living room.

"So, you're the girl?" he asked, his voice sounding nearby.

"What do you mean?" she said, knowing full well what he meant.

When he joined her in the living room he asked the question again.

"You're the one who opened up Hannibal."

"Yup." she could hear his unasked question, 'how?' How did this girl have what it takes to deal with Lecter?

_You say you don't know why Crawford helps you- do you know why I did?_

_No, tell me._

_Do you think it's because I like to look at you and think about eating yo up- about how you would taste?_

_Is that it?_

_No._

"So why are you here, really?" he asked. Clarice could hear the distrust in his voice.

" I just wanted to let you know that I was in town, so if you wanted to talk, I'm here" she finished awkwardly.

She turned to go but stopped at the sound of his voice.

"Where are you staying?" He questioned.

"I don't really know, this trip was kind of last minute."

"You could stay here" he offered. Clarice weighed his offer. Stay? It didn't sound safe.

"Okay."


	3. Chapters 4 and 5

**Chapter 4: Conversations with Dead People**

Clarice found herself the next morning in an unfamiliar bed. She looked around desperate for clues to where she was.

Maine. Will. Being invited to stay. Clarice heard the cracking of eggs and smelled coffee. She headed to the kitchen.

Will still didn't trust her. She seemed nice enough, but he couldn't trust her as far as he could throw her. Which, now that he thought about it, could be pretty far.

She padded into the kitchen somehow looking like hell and incredibly fresh looking at the same time. A stray thought or two crossed Will's mind that practically made him blush. Remembering that while he was estranged, he was still a married man he took pity on Clarice and handed her a cup of coffee.

"I know that you don't have faith in me or my intentions. I don't even know if you like me," she said, not meanly but without emotion. "But I'm not looking for your trust or your approval."

_Well that's good_ he thought. _Why would she need my approval anyway?"_

"I just need some questions answered."

But Will was still reluctant. What if this was just a trap? What would he have for insurance?

"Fine" he said. "But I don't want to be the only one spilling my guts. I want answers about you too."

"Quid pro quo" she mumbled sullenly "I know the drill."

**_You tell me things, I tell you things, but not about this case, about yourself..._**

"When do you want to start?" he asked.

"I'm not getting any younger." Her voice came out strained.

Will sat down at the table across from Clarice.

"When did you first meet Dr. Lecter?" he asked.

"I was answering to Jack at the time and he sent me there to give him a survey."

Will snorted.

"And you believed him?" he said incredulously.

"Maybe a little, at the time" she answered defensively.

"And now, do you still believe him?" he inquired, more seriously.

"No"

Graham stopped. He could tell that Clarice had some sort of warm feelings for Jack and he realized she wasn't ready to face the truth about him. Slowly, he would tell her.

"I met Hannibal before he was caught, of course. He was supposed to be helping me with a case before I realized that he was the killer" Will's face betrayed how stupid he felt at being so easily duped. Clarice knew how that felt.

"I testified against him, and he got put away. Everything was okay until I had to go to him for help on a case." Will decided to leave out the fact that he had to go to Lecter twice.

"If you don't mind me asking Ms. Starling, but how did you do it? Not only how did you get him to talk, but how did you do it and manage to stay alive?"

"He saw something he felt akin to in me. He wanted his freedom, and he knew he could get it through me. How did you catch him?" Clarice returned with a question.

Will thought back to when Dr. Chilton asked him the very same question. He gave her the same exact answer.

"I let him kill me."

**Chapter 5: What Could've Been**

They had both forgotten about breakfast until the smell of burnt toast and scorched eggs wafted into their nostrils.

"Shoot. And I was planning on wowing you with my culinary talents." Will joked awkwardly.

"How 'bout we go out. My treat. I'm pretty sure I saw a diner near here." Clarice suggested.

"You're on." Will agreed.

They took Clarice's car and when they arrived, the diner was reasonably crowded. After being seared and ordering, the two really had nothing to say to each other. But it was Will who finally broke the silence.

"What are you're feelings for Jack?" He asked, out of the blue.

Clarice was surprised, and a bit wary. She knew that Will had some animosity towards Jack and she knew it had to do with Hannibal. She answered cautiously.

"I respect him. And trust him"

"But what was your first impression of him?"

"Oh god." Clarice responded lightly. "I thought he was a prick."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe you should have trusted your first impression?" He asked, matching Clarice's light tone.

"Why do you hate Jack so much?" Clarice asked.

"You promise to hear me out?" To himself, he wondered why her opinion and understanding meant anything.

"Yes."

"Jack wouldn't leave me alone. He was using me and for the longest time, I couldn't see it. Molly could though." He said dryly.

Clarice prayed that she didn't just feel her heart stop at the mention of his wife, Molly.

"You heard about how I had to be put into a mental facility after I shot a man on the job, right?" Graham asked. He eyed Clarice's surprised experession. "Perhaps not. It was before your time."

Clarice was reminded that Will had been living in this hellhole much longer than she.

"Anyway, Crawford was using an 'It takes one to know one' , or in this case, catch one kind of philosophy. Jack saw me as a tool to catch the really hard psychos, and when he needed me to, he knew I could go to Lecter. And Hannibal saw me almost as a protégée. But my catching him offended him too deeply for him really to consider trying to use me."

Their food arrived, but they both seemed to have lost their appetites. Clarice didn't know what to say or think. What Will was saying made sense, but she didn't want it to. Plus, she was wondering if Will, or anyone else thought of him as crazy. She didn't really want to be bunking with Hannibal, The Next Generation.

"Don't worry," Will answered her unvoiced question. "Hannibal saw only potential in me, I haven't lost all my marbles yet."

His words did very little to calm Clarice. She changed the subject immiedietly.

They finished their meals in pleasant conversation. It struck them both that it was the first they'd had.


	4. Chapters 6 and 7

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

Jack was pacing his office. He wondered if Clarice knew yet, wondered how much Will had told her. He hoped that Clarice would understand and forgive. But he didn't expect her to. He knew he had to wait, wait for the phone call he knew would come.

One question kept on nagging at Will's mind. Why Hannibal opened up to her. He had to know.

"Clarice, seriously how did you do it? Tell me what happened. If we're going to continue with this, I have to know."

"He wanted his freedom, and he knew I was the key out." She replied, guardedly.

"It wasn't that simple, I know. What did you bargain?"

_Damn, _she thought. _How did he know?_

"At first, a better mental facility."

"And later?" he prompted. Clarice noted that he had adopted her speech patterns. It gave their conversations a definite back and forth rhthym.Weird.

"Information."

"About what?"

"My personal life. Listen Will, I'm really tired. I'll talk to you in the morning, okay?" Clarice managed to croak out a yawn.

"I will find out you know," Will said, knowing that she was faking.

Clarice just kept on walking.

_Damn, I was so close! Why is she here if she isn't willing to talk about what we really need to discuss? _But Will realized that even if Clarice wasn't here to gather information, he would still be glad that she was around. There was something about her that made him want to know her.

CWHCWHCWHCWH

Clarice went into her room and flopped onto her bed. She was actually was starting to like Will. Until he had started to interrogate her for useless information.

She sighed. This is what she came here for. Information. But she thought that she would be on the recieving end, not the one airing out her dirty closet.

That night, she dreamt of the lambs again.

CWHCWHCWHCWH

Will did not fall asleep immedietely. He was forced to listen about five rounds of Hannibal's perceptions before he fell into a fitfull sleep. For the first time in a month, Will dreamt.

In his dream , he was walking down a stone wall corridor. It was vaguely familiar, and Will got the distinct feeling that he didn't want to be there. At the end of the hall was a cell, closed for with a glass pane. Through it Will could see a man. As the man turned to face Will he recognized him. It was Will. And reflected in the glass, he could see the image of someone else. Hannibal.

_And in his head, he could hear someone saying You caught me because we are **just alike**._

Will woke up drenched in sweat.

**Chapter Seven**

When Clarice woke up, the first thing she heared was

_**I know how quickly the boys found you...**_

_No, _she thought, _this isn't happening!_

_**Do you think he imagines scenarios, transactions, fucking you?**_

_I can do this, just stay calm._

But her thoughts of being calm soon melted away.

_**Was your father a coal miner?**_

_That's it. _

_**Did he stink of the lamp?**_

She had to get out.

She put on her jacket and ran out the door.

CWHCWHCWHCWH

It didn't take Will long to figure out that she was gone. He found her at the park.

"This reminds me of my hometown." She surprised him by saying.

"Where did you grow up?" He asked.

"West Virginia."

Will wondered how anywhere in Maine reminded her of West Virginia, but he decided to let that one pass.

"Why did you leave? The house I mean." he added hastily.

Clarice didn't want him to know that she frequently had panic attacks. They were lasting souvenirs from her time with Lecter. They were getting more frequent after her being fired.

''I had to get out." Was her cryptic response.

"But why?" He persisted.

_Why does he have to be so nosy?_ Clarice thought. But knowing he was only trying to help she gave him an honest answer.

"I had a nightmare. " She admitted.

"So did I" he murmured.

"What about?" she asked, truly interested.

"You first."

She relented. "Lambs."

"Like Little Bo Peep's?"

In spite of herself, she smiled. "No, Mary's."

Will felt that the information portion of their conversation was over, so they sat in silence for awhile. When they finally arrived at the cottage, it was 6:00.

Again, Will cooked breakfast, though this time without burning it. Wggs and bacon, waffles and orange juice. He also slid some vegetarian bacon on his plate.

"Are you a vegetarian or do you just like the taste?" Clarice asked, wrinkling her nose.

Will laughed, a deep rich laugh one would not expect from a man who looked so old beyond his years.

"Yes, I am a vegetarian." he replied.

"Why?" she continued, realizing she was being nosy. "I mean, spiritual reasons, moral or taste, what?"

"Actually, one day I woke up and I no longer wanted to eat meat." he confessed.

"When?"

Will leaned back in his chair and thought really hard. Even though he had never thought about it, he knew exactly when it happened. "Right after I caught him."

Clarice didn't even have to ask.


	5. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: A Reality Call**

The phone rang and since Will busied him self with washing the dishes, Clarice put it on herself to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, is Will there?" a woman's voice rang through the phone.

_Molly. "_Yes he is, just hold on for a minute." She handed the phone to Will.

"Hey Molly. What's up?" he greeted lightly.

"Well, I was calling to set a date for you to see Josh, but please disregard that. Who is that woman who answered your phone?"

Will glanced over at Clarce who looked very uncomfortable.

"Her name is Clarice Starling and she -"

"The girl who caught that serial killer some years back?" Molly blurted.

Obviously his wife was more up to date with the news than he was.

"Didn't she get fired?" Molly finished.

Fired? Well that was a new peice. Interesting.

"That's the one," he replied, again, irritatingly cheery.

"Why is she staying with you, how did she find you?"

Will knew he was on dangerous ground. He should prepare for either great concern or great anger. He braced himself.

"Jack told her." Will decided to leave out the part about how Jack had known all of their whereabouts, since Florida.

"Jack?" It seemed as if pity had won out. "Why didn't you tell me?" Perhaps not. "What does he want? Other then you dead?"

"It's not like that. She just wants information, she's not recruiting."

"And that's not suspicous? You know what? I'll call you later, when it's less crowded!" Molly slammed down the phone.

Will winced. He hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes exasperatedly. He was in a damned if he did/ damned if he didn't situation. True, as much as he distrusted Clarice he knew that to move on, he desperately needed to get some things out.

Clarice had been cleaning the kitchen but she still heared his end of the conversation.

"Sorry about that." he said.

"No need to apologize. She's your wife, she should check up on you." she replied briskly.

"She doesn't mean any harm, she just doesn't trust the Bureau. And for good reason." he added.

"I'm starting to feel the same way" she admitted. Will wondered if she was referring to her 'quitting'.

Will felt like they're conversation was becoming a little too serious. He suggested that he and Clarice drive to the nearby city.

"I need some more groceries if you're to be staying for a bit longer. " He said when Clarice questioned his motives.

When they arrived Clarice was immedietely taken in by a bookstore. As she wandered inside with a bit of a glazed look, Will left, claiming he had 'errands to run.'

The first stop Will made was to the post office. There was one in Treehawk, of course but Will felt that Treehawk was too small to be listed as his mailing address. This way he put some distance, trivial as it may be inbetween his mail and him.

He was relieved to find nothing but bills and catalogues. Nothing from the FBI and thank God, nothing from Lecter. Not like Lecter bothered to write systematically, but once in a blue moon, Graham would recieve something.

He continued on to the fruit stand where he picked up lots of fruits and vegetables. At one, he went back into the store and picked up Clarice so that they could have lunch together. They stopped at a little cafe and sat down. After they placed their orders Clarice started to fidget with straw wrappers.Will watched her with interest.

_God I love her. _He thought to himself. _What! Where the hell had that come from? Love! I've never even kissed her! I'm losing my mind! I hope..._

But before Will could totally analyze his freudian slip to death, he heard the sound of a phone ringing. It was Clarice's.

"Do you mind?" she asked. "I really have to take this."

Will gave her leave and Clarice stepped outside.

"Hey Ardelia, long time no see" Clarice greeted her best friend cheerily.

"I know! Where are you anyways? I called Crawford but he told me to just call you. "

Clarice bit her lip, wondering how her friend was going to react to her news. "I'm in Maine. With Will."

"Will who?" Delia asked.

"Will Graham."

"Really?" Clarice could imagine Delia's widening eyes. "Why? How long will you be there? How did you find him? Where are you staying? Is he actually talking to you?"

"Slow down!" Clarice laughed. "I'm here because I need to talk to him about Hannibal, and I don't know how long I'll be here. Jack told me where Will was and Graham invited me to stay with him. And lastly, yes Will is talking to me."

Delia let out a impressed hoot. "So what's going on? Even over the phone you're glowing. Are you and Will doing more than just talking about what goes bump in the night?" She teased.

"Delia! You know he's married!" Clarice admonished.

"Yeah, but I also know that you just said that he was married, not that you weren't interested. Mark my words, you'll be screwing before long."

Clarice shook her head at Ardelia's confidence.

"I think it's good for you. Who was the last guy you dated anyway? Was it that really ugly guy from-"

Clarice cut her off. "You know what? As much as I love this going down memory lane I really have to get back, our food just came, kay? Call me later and love ya!"

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Clarice snorted as she hung up the phone. She went back inside and sat down at their table. Will was sitting with his chin in his hands staring of into space.

"Were you planning on eating anytime soon?" She asked jokingly.

Will look startled by Clarice's appearence.

"What were you thinking about?" Clarice asked.

"Nothing, just staring off into space again." was his supreme explaination.

Clarice started to dig into her food.

Will just stared at his food.

"Penny for your thoughts." She winced. What was up with her and dorky sayings?

"I'm just dwelling on the past." He muttered.

They finished lunch in silence.

It was seven o'clock before they reached Will's house again. Clarice headed imedietely to her room and was about to flop down on her bed when she noticed a white envelope resting on her pillow with her name written boldly on the front. She opened it and read the letter half way through before dropping it. Her eyes rested on the area next to where she'd found the letter. There was a lamb figurine.

_Here we go _she thought, falling to the floor.

Will had discovered his letter moments before Clarice noticed hers. Not even bothering to read it all the way through he had ran into Clarice's room. He found her just as she was crumpling to the ground.


	6. Chapters 9 and 10

**Chapter Nine: There's No More Talking In This Scene**

Clarice woke up under covers and feeling oddly warm and safe, a feeling she hadn't had in years. Will was by her bed stroking her hair.

"Finally sleepyhead!" Will said teasingly.

Clarice felt like she had been hit by a ton of bricks.

"How long was I out this time?" she asked without thinking.

"Not too long. And what do you mean by this time? Has this happened before?"

Oops. She sighed. "Yes, it has happened before."

"Do you know why?" _Damn._She thought. _He asked. _

"They're panic attacks." she said. "And I'll save you a question or two. No, I have not always had them, yes they are courtesy of the combined terrors of Jame Gumb and Dr. Lecter."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's kind of embarrassing." She admitted. "Like I couldn't handle my first case and now I'm emotionally 'scarred'."

"More embarrassing than fainting dead away into my arms?" He asked chuckling.

"Well yeah, now that you're being a prick about it. And I didn't faint in your arms. As evident by all my aches and pains, I fell onto the ground" she said swatting his arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. "I'll get you for that!"

Soon enough Will was on top of Clarice and they were both out of breath.

Without realizing what he was doing, he lowered his face onto hers and kissed her.

"I'm sorry" he said after they broke free. "I didn't-"

"Shh." Clarice whispered and rolling him onto his back, she kissed him back.

**Chapter Ten: Tell Me A Beautiful Lie**

The moments before Will woke, he was contemplating his actions. He shouldn't have screwed her. Even in his sleep, he knew that. He was so worried after he found Clarice on the floor, more afraid than he had let on. And later, she had looked so beautiful, so amazing that he couldn't resist.

He disgusted himself. She had just fainted for Pete's sake and what had he done? He had taken advantage of her. _More than once _he thought.

Will woke up to a gentle tickling sensation. Clarice was tracing her fingers along the scar that Lecter had given him. He wished he could shield her from that ugliness, she shouldn't have had to see that.

_No one will ever be safe around you..._ Will's shaking head to Hannibal's words alerted Clarice that he was, in fact, awake.

"Is this the one Lecter gave you?" She asked, fully knowing the answer.

_Damn. _He thought. The last person he wanted to talk about had just wormed his way into their conversation.

"Yes." He replied quietely.

"What was he like when you knew him?" she questioned.

Will sighed at the loaded question. He flirted with the idea of lying to her, telling her that even then he was a monster. But he quickly rejected that idea. She'd know, and moreover, he didn't want to lie to her.

Will finally spoke. "He was charming. Diplomatic and charismatic." he added.

Clarice looked disappointed, but not surprised.

"What? Not the answer you were expecting?"

"No, it was exactly the answer expected and feared at the same time."

"You wanted me to say that he was evil. A monster."

He understood.

"At least then it would be easier to hate him."

Will held her in his arms for awhile before starting to ask questions.

"Why did Dr.Lecter give you that lamb figurine? You never told me."

"He's just throwing the past back into my face." Will remembered the robin redbreast he saw outside of his window after he looked up from the letter. What were these lambs to her?"

"You said that you didn't stay in West Virginia. Where did you go?"

"To live with my cousins. They had a ranch."

"With sheep?" Will inquired.

"Yes." _Dangerous ground _Clarice thought.

"What happened?" He was being very blunt.

"Why do you assume that something happened?"

"Look, if you don't trust me then that's fine, but-"

"I do trust you. I'm just not very comfortable talking about it."

"Because of him? Did he know?"

"Yes, and yes."

"How? Did you tell him?"

She gave a sheepish nod. "Yes."

"Why?"

"He promised to help me with a case if I did."

"You gave him insight and he exploited it." He knew what could happen if you gave Lecter personal information.

They were quiet for a moment until Will got the nerve to ask the question he really wanted the answer to.

"Did he know about your past? Jack, I mean" hastily he added seeing her confusion.

"No."

"Clarice, what would've happened if you didn't have a troubled childhood?"

God, now Will was starting to sound like a shrink. "What do you mean?" she asked defensively.

"Would Lecter still have given you the information if you didn't have a captivating story to tell?"

"Probably not." Will could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Did Jack ever tell you why he picked you to see Hannibal? I mean you were only a trainee."

"The question crossed my mind once or twice." she admitted. "What are you getting at?"

"I think that Jack checked your records and used you specifically to get to Lecter."

"Why would he do that? He barely even knew me!"

"But think about it. The trainee he just happened to send created a soft spot in Lecter. It's not a coincidence."

Clarice was devestated. Will went on and on, but she tuned out. Would Jack really so that to her? Besides Ardelia, he was her best friend. And now Will was saying he was the one who had set this whole thing up. She couldn't deal, for the second time since she'd gotten here she needed out. So in Will's boxers and t-shirt, leaving him naked and alone, Clarice ran.


	7. Chapter 11

I know, it's been forever, I'm sorry. I lost my whole fanfiction and had to rewrite it. To make up for it, I made my chapter longer than usual. Please forgive me.

Chapter 11: Lies My Parents Told Me

It was awhile before Clarice stopped at a payphone. She had no money but she was able to call collect.

"Hello" Jack's voice sounded through the line.

"It's me Jack."

"You're okay," he said, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I need to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"When you chose me for the Buffalo Bill case, did you check out any backround information on me?" Clarice must've been more nervous than she'd realized, because the words came out in one big rush.

"Clarice, you know that we check out all agents."

"Not a typical check, you know that. One to find out about my early childhood. The stuff Lecter used against me."

"Clarice, I did what I thought was right," he began.

Clarice felt woozy. _Not Jack !_ She cried inwardly. _Please not him too!_

"I don't want to hear it!" She yelled."Just tell me." She said, a little more calmly.

"Yes." There, he'd said it. "I checked around." _More than you'll ever know._

Clarice's calmness vanished quicker than it'd appeared. "Why? I trusted you!"

"I'm sorry Clarice-" hemanaged to choke out before the line went dead.

Five minutes didn't past before Jack recieved another call.

"Hello?"

"Jack, you unimaginable bastard."

Jack took a wild guess. "Hey Will, it's good to talk to you too."

"Don't 'hey Will' me. It was one thing to screw with my life but Clarice? Jack, even for you that'slow."

"I did what I had to. People were dying."

"So this is what you do to people's lives? Put them in a hurricane and then spit them out?" A moment passed in silence." I told her."

"I know, she just called."

"She did?" Will seemed excited. Perhaps too excited.

"What, did you lose her?"

"No!"Will said defensively."I just _misplaced _her."

"Ah ha. Will, I am sorry about what I did to you. About everything. "

"I know," he said." But sorry just doesn't cut it"

Will didn't know why he didn't immediately go after her. It seemed like the logical thing to do. But somehow he knew it didn't matter where she went, he knew where she'd end up. He headed for the door.

He found her on the deserted beach, pale and still. Will sat down next to her and offered his jacket.

"You must be freezing," he said.

"I didn't notice," she murmured. Will draped the coat over her shoulders. A deep quiet fell over them.

"I'm sorry," Will broke the silence."I shouldn't have told you. I know how loyal you were to Jack. I shouldn't have-"

"You were right," she said simply. "He used me."

"I didn't want to be right." And at that moment he'd of given anything to take back what he'd said, no matter how right he was.

"But you were."


	8. Chapter 12

Allo, this is Cordyangel again. Rather short but I promise I'll update once I get 5 reviews.

Chapter 12

"I didn't want to be right." And at that moment, he'd of given anything to take back what he'd said, no matter how right he was.

"But you were," she said. "And I'm sorry I doubted you."

Will put his arm around Clarice and held her in silence.

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

When they got back to Will's place Clarice got dressed. Realizing it was almost noon, she offered to make lunch.

"And have you slip meat into my diet? I think not." Will began to take a few packages out of the fridge.

"Okay, you can make lunch, as long as you promise not to feed me tofu."

As Will prepared lunch, a sort of peace fell over him. For the first time since he'd met Hannibal, Will felt safe.

Despite that note he'd found.

Clarice wasn't experiencing the same feeling. In fact she was more confused than ever.

"It's a good thing you came in when you did," she tried to make her voice casual. "Why did you come in anyway?" _Ouch_, even she knew her tone wasn't casual that time.

"I found something that made me want to check on you," he said.

"What?"

Will sighed. He didn't want to tell her like this. Actually, he didn't want to tell her period. But Clarice would find out eventually and it was better from him.

"I received a letter from Lecter."

"So did I."

That was a shocker. Will silently fumed at the audacity of Lecter to make Clarice feel unsafe in his home.

Clarice noticed his apparent anger. "I was going to tell you," she rushed on to say. "It's just one thing led to another and the next thing I knew we were…" she trailed off.

_Next thing we knew, we where having mind numbingly good sex. _"I know, it's not you I'm mad at. Anyway, I was just wondering how he managed to get them here. There were no stamps on the envelopes." He placed a sandwich on Clarice's plate.

_Oh crap!_ Clarice hadn't noticed that yesterday, with the fainting and everything but she realized he was right about the lack of postage.

"What was the letter about anyway?" It took Clarice a moment to register that he was talking to her again.

"Nothing in particular, he was just trying to spook me," She said between bites.

Will understood that that was probably all he was going to get from her at the moment. "Okay. Hey, how do you like your sandwich?" He asked innocently.

Clarice stopped chewing. "What did you do to it?" Her voice was deadly calm.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you give me tofu?"

"Oops, was that what that was?" H asked holding up package of meatless turkey.

"I knew it tasted strange!" She ran the few short steps to the living room, picked up a pillow and whacked him with it.

"You wouldn't have even noticed if I hadn't of told you," he laughed, grabbing a pillow for himself.

Soon enough they were in the middle of an all out pillow war. Their legs tangled together and they fell into an exhausted heap. Will rolled Clarice over so his torso covered hers. Panting for air, he leaned over and kissed her, gently at first and then more urgently. And for the first time in a long time, Clarice felt safe again.

CWHCWHCWHCWH

Okay peoples, quid pro quo, you tell me things, I postagain.

Have fun if you, like me are on February Vacation and I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of Closer. Come again soon!


	9. Chapter 13

Normally, here I would give salutations and what have you, but I'm mad at you. I'm not speaking to you. Just read the damn story now. 'depression ensues'

**Chapter 13: What's Love Got To Do With It?**

Hours later, the two were still on the living room floor. It was amazing how it seemed as if they'd known each other for decades, when in reality it had only been a few days, a week at the most. But despite their feelings of closeness, they both knew there was something, or rather someone in their way.

"Molly." Will spoke her name first and Clarice was glad. She didn't have the courage to mention her.

"Do you love her?" She asked softly, stroking his hair.

"Yes," he admitted. Tears sprung to Clarice's eyes. _Of course he loves her. He wouldn't be the man I-whatever- if he didn't love her._

"Are you in love with her?" Clarice's voice shook.

Will rolled around to look at her and rested his chin on her stomach. "No."

Relief washed over Clarice in buckets. But know she was really afraid, afraid of his feelings for her and vice versa.

"Is it because of me?"

"No, not completely anyway. We haven't been in love for a long time now. It just took meeting you for me to realize it."

Staying away from his last comment she continued. "What happened?"

"Nothing big," he sighed. "Just small things. After the first time with Lecter, we were always waiting for things to go back to normal and now I realize they never will."

"So, what do we have here? A fling, a rebound thing because I need to know-"

Will stopped her with a kiss. "No this is not a fling or whatever the hell else. Clarice, I don't want to scare you but I think I love you."

But Clarice was scared. Love?

"I don't want to rush you or anything, I just want to let you know how I feel."

Clarice took a couple of deep, steadying breaths. What was so bad about him being in love with her? She considered running away again. No, that would be the third time since she'd gotten here. No, she was strong, she could handle thins. Dammit, she could already feel tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Well," she said tersely. "This has been a fun heart to heart. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go take a shower."

HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ

Am I really so pathetic that I can't get 5 measly reviews? It's a good thing I like posting a bit more than I like getting reviews, but still. I feel hurt inside. 'sniffle sniffle'

Please review. I'm begging you.

BTW Thank you to everyone who did review, I love you guys.


	10. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: About What I Said...**

Will was in a mild state of shock. What was that? He replayed their conversation in his mind. Molly, breaking up, flings and-oh, there was the problem.

"Shit!" He had told her he loved her.

Not that he didn't mean it. He did love her. But he hadn't meant to jump in so fast. Not too long ago they were strangers and now all Will wanted to do was pick out curtains and china with her.

Will thought for a split second. Jumping from one long term relationship into another. Was that healthy? Probably not. Right in every way possible? Hell yes.

So here were his options. 1) Let her push him away, 2) Convince her of his love and then perhaps convince her to get married. Soon. Graham definitely preferred the second option. But as much as he didn't want to, he knew he had to face Molly. He began making calls.

In the shower, Clarice was mad as hell. Mad at whoever she could think of. Course not much of her anger was rational, bt she didn't care.

When she emerged from the shower she tried to find Will. Not to apologixe, just to know where he was. She checked his whole house in about thirty seconds. She tried outside with no luck. Just as she was about to panic, she found a note on the counter.

Dear Clarice,

Gone out. Be back soon. Don't worry.

_Don't worry, he just left!_

There's food in the fridge, but it's all vegetarian. You can always scout out the terrain but I suspect you've been doing that a lot lately. If all else fails, I have a load of whites that need to be washed…

_Yeah, just add insult to injury why don't you?_

Have fun!

Will

HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ

Short, yes but I promise more soon.

L.T Pickles: Well that was brutally honest. Thank you for reviewing and I really appreciate what you had to say. I do, believe me, understand that Hannibal is a major part of Clarice and I am the first to say that they have a major connection that needs to be explored. Believe me, it will.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm estatic! And to everyone who's wondering when the hell Hannibal will finally get his ass back on the canvas, I promise he will be coming soon.


	11. Chapter 15

**I won't even try to excuse myself. I'm so sorry. I got a review the other day and I realized just how much I neglected this story. But here it is. I might crank out one more chapter, but this is basically it. The end of Closer. My first fanfiction is winding down. And for all of you wondering where Hannibal is, this is for you.**

**Chapter 15: Cat and Mouse**

It was time, Hannibal knew that fact to be true. They'd met, they'd gleaned all they would from one another. They were on their way to becoming what they were meant to be. All he had to do, was give them a nudge.

He chuckled. A night of fine dining was in store for Clarice and Will...well, Will would get what was coming to him.

Perhaps lamb chops, and a nice Chianti...

CWHCWHCWHCWH

Clarice had gone running. She felt so free, it reminded her of when she and Ardelia used to train together. She stayed out as long as possible and a couple hours later, she returned to the house.

She found it transformed. There were candles everywhere and something was cooking. The table had a vase of her favorite flowers and a bucket of ice held a bottle of chilling champagne.

"Hello Clarice."

CWHCWHCWHCWH

When Will pulled up to Molly's house he knew something was wrong. The door was unlocked and the house was eerily silent. Will walked from room to room. "MOLLY! JOSH! Where are you guys?"

Will walked into the kitchen and immiedietly retched. There was Molly and Josh, arms intertwined. There was blood everywhere and their bodies were pale. How long had they been there? He threw up again and started shaking the bodies. "Molly! Josh! Wake up! Josh! Dad's here, it's me!" Will knew in his heart they were dead, they probably had been for some time, but he couldn't accept it.

"No!" He choked out a sob. This couldn't be happening. They had so much life to live. Josh, his son, his only son was dead!

A flash of white in a backround of red caught Will's eye. He could make out bold, black handwriting that Will would know anywhere.

_**Will  
I told you, no one will ever be safe around you. No one.**_

Will ran to his car.

CWHCWHCWHCWH

_It's all in your head Clarice. You know it. Just another attack._ But it wasn't, and Clarice was realizing it with every passing moment.

Hannibal entered the room."It's been so long Clarice. Sit down."

Clarice didn't know what else to do, so she did. What was going on? What was he going to do to her? Why wasn't she running for help?

"Tsk, tsk, Clarice. I never thought you to run from the things you wanted." Hannibal's hand pushed back a lock of hair that'd escaped her ponytail. It occured to Clarice that his sixth finger had been removed.

"I've missed you." Hannibal's hand moved to her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Not the bad kind though. His hands moved across her face. "And I know you've missed me."

Despite herself, Clarice relaxed into his touch. It felt so good. His skin on hers felt better than all other previous physical contact. Why hadn't it felt this good with Will? He could've given her stability. He could've been the home Clarice'd never had. But he couldn't give her this. He didn't incite the passion Hannibal did. Clarice knew that now.

"Have those lambs stopped screaming yet?" Hannibal whispered into her ear.

Words flew out of Clarice's mouth. "Take me with you! I want you Hannibal Lecter." She turned her head and whispered into his ear. "I need you. Take me."

"Oh Clarice," he sighed. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that."

CWHCWHCWHCWHCWH

Will didn't know how he made it home. It seemed as if one moment he was sobbing over his wife and child's dead bodies and the next moment he was back in Treehawk. But he knew he was too late.

Hannibal had been there, he could tell. There was blood splattered on the walls, but Will couldn't find a body. _Dead,_ he thought. Everyone I have ever loved is dead. As at Molly's house he saw a note.

_**So sorry Will to do this to you. I know she meant something. But you'll get along. I really couldn't let this loose end go any longer. I won't waste time by telling you not to try and find me. I know you will. Until then.**_

_**Ta ta,  
Hannibal Lecter, M.D**_

Will lost it. He smashed anything and everything in sight. How could he've been so stupid? He should've known Hannibal would come out of the woodwork. He should've gotten them out, all of them. And now they were all dead because of his stupid mistakes.

But Lecter was right. Will would find him. He'd kill anyone who got in his way. These deaths would not go unavenged. He promised.

He and Hannibal were just alike.

CWHCWHCWH

I just edited and reposted this entire story. Nothing major, but I couldn't stand leaving it how it was. Thank you to everyone who read this story and reviewed. I love you all! Now do it again, please!

Love ya!  
Cordyangel


End file.
